Awareness
by gostopow
Summary: AU: Take on the events at the ending of Overkill. Castle comes to realize his feeling for Beckett after witnessing her kiss Demming. Will it bring them together or end their partnership.
1. Chapter 1

_12__th__ Precinct_

After finishing the case Castle approaches Ryan and Esposito "You guys seen Beckett? I wanted to congratulate her. She's the one who cracked this one open."

Ryan turns towards him "I think she's in the back processing the charges."

Castle thanks him as both Ryan and Esposito toss their fast food wrappers in the trash. He then turns walking down the hall and finds Beckett facing a doorway. He is just about to say something when he sees Demming step out from a doorway and kiss her. He feels like he has been punched in the gut all the air has left him. Before either one of them notices him he quickly turns around heading for the nearest stairwell. He doesn't notice Ryan and Esposito watching as he quickly slides through the door and makes his way out of the building.

After finishing their kiss, Beckett lets Demming know she will talk to him later as he heads down the hall back the robbery division and she turns back towards the bullpen in search of Castle. She wanted to wish him goodnight before she left for the evening.

As she approaches the boys who are themselves getting ready to head out she asks "Have you guys seen Castle?"

Esposito turns towards her replying "Yeah he left out down the stairwell two minutes ago. Didn't he find you? He was headed to the back to congratulate you?"

Caught off guard by his reply she starts wondering if Castle saw her and Tom together. Putting this out of her mind she quickly replies "No, he didn't. I guess we must have missed each other. Anyway, I'm heading out I'll catch you two in the morning."

"Night Beckett" they reply as she heads towards the elevator.

As soon as Castle exits the twelfth he flags down a cab and quickly jumps in. Not wanting to head home he gives the driver the address of the Old Haunt. He is not sure what he is exactly feeling, but he knows he needs to go somewhere where he can have a drink and sort out his feelings without his mother or Alexis hovering over him.

_The Old Haunt_

He enters the Bar and makes his way to a booth in the far corner away from the normal clientele. Thank God it is both a weeknight and still early enough for the place to be not too crowded. As the waitress makes her way over he orders a double scotch. While waiting on his drink he starts processing what he knows and how he is feeling after seeing Kate with Demming.

He knows that when he first met her two years ago he felt an immediate attraction and originally saw her as a conquest.

He knows that over that time his feelings changed and he began to see her as his friend, confidant, and partner.

He knows that he truly cares about her.

He knows ever since the Paul Finch case he has been jealous over Demming.

He knows that he feels like Beckett is replacing him. They no longer have their playful banter and innuendos. And every chance she gets she is now spending her time building theory with the robbery detective.

But how does he truly feel? When Demming approached him to ask if there was something between him and Kate he told him no. But the past few weeks have been hard to stomach. And then seeing them kiss….

He is interrupted when the waitress return with his drink, placing it in front of him as she smiles then turns back to the other customers.

He quickly picks it up and downs it, signaling her for another. He keeps going through everything in his head. Just as she brings him another it finally hits him; he is falling for Kate Beckett.

_Beckett's Apartment_

Beckett enters her new apartment looking forward to a nice hot bath, a book and a glass of wine. She is still trying to get used to it here. She loved her old apartment and misses it. She wished she could have kept looking instead of settling, but she was starting to find herself getting too comfortable staying with Castle after her the Dunn case.

She originally was going to meet Tom for dinner but he called to let her know he caught a case and asked for a rain check. She didn't mind knowing what a cop's life entails. Sliding into the tub she couldn't help thinking back to today. She didn't know what to make of the obvious competition going on between her writer and boyfriend. They both seemed to try to one up each other for her attention. She knew things would change between her and Castle after she started seeing Tom, but she never expected this. She was not looking forward to it but maybe she should talk to him tomorrow.

_12__th__ Precinct_

Three days… Has it really been three days since she last saw or heard from Castle. She knew he didn't always come in, especially if there was no case. But this was not normal… even when she was just doing paper work he showed up and sat in his chair watching/ staring at her when he didn't think she noticed. Yes it was creepy, but it didn't bother her as much as it used too.

When he first started shadowing her he was nothing but an egotistical, self-centered, jackass. She could barely stand being in the same room with him. But in the two years they have been partnered together, she has seen more of the real Richard Castle; The loving son and father, caring and loyal partner and friend.

That is why she could tell something is definitely wrong with his prolonged absence. By the second day she was being thrown questioning looks by both the boys and Lanie… and all she could do was shrug. She figured if she didn't hear from him by today she would either call or stop by his place tonight. After all, Tom was still tied up with his recent case.

She was just on her way to the break room to fix herself another cup of coffee (something she was also missing with Castle's absence) when Captain Montgomery called her into his office.

_Castle's Loft_

Ever since coming to his realization, Castle had no idea what he was going to do. He loved being with her at the 12th, working on cases helping bring people the closure she still didn't have. He loved spending time with Ryan, Esposito and Lanie. He never had people he truly could call his friends. He knew that a lot of his so called friends only wanted to hang out with him do to his celebrity status.

But he also knew that he could not sit back and watch the woman he was falling for be with somebody else. As a result he spent the last three days at the loft trying to convince his mother and daughter that he was behind on _Naked Heat_ and needed to get some chapters done. It wasn't a lie… he was behind but they didn't need to know the other reason.

He had been writing trying to get his mind off of his muse. This is funny considering that his main character is based off the person he was trying to forget. He was able to get some chapters done, but then they wouldn't do what he wanted them to and Nikki and Rook ended up at odds. She ended up going out to a romantic dinner with Detective Schlemming, while Rook retreated to his loft.

After a while he knew he was just avoiding the inevitable. His mind and heart had made the decision for him and he picked up his cell phone, scrolling through his contacts until he found who he was looking for.

Taking a calming breath he hit send and waited for the phone to ring.

"Captain Montgomery"

"Hey Captain its Castle"

"Castle, where have you been? Is everything all right? Is Martha and Alexis okay?" Quickly comes out of his mouth not even giving Castle a chance to respond.

"No, no everything is just fine."

"O…Okay, I know Beckett hasn't had a case, but you are usually here anyway. So tell me what's going on."

Castle starts to fidget; he is not ready for the Captain's straight forwardness and just decides to come right to the point. "I'm calling to let you know I will no longer be shadowing Detective Beckett."

**A/N: I know I haven't written anything in a long time. In fact I still have a few stories that I eventually need to finish. But I was watching Overkill recently and decided to go with something different from kiss onward. Let me know what you think and whether you'd like me to continue.**

**Thanks.**


	2. Chapter 2

Previously:

_Taking a calming breath he hit send and waited for the phone to ring._

"_Captain Montgomery" _

"_Hey Captain its Castle"_

"_Castle, where have you been? Is everything all right? Is Martha and Alexis okay?" Quickly comes out of his mouth not even giving Castle a chance to respond._

"_No, no everything is just fine."_

"_O…Okay, I know Beckett hasn't had a case, but you are usually here anyway. So tell me what's going on."_

_Castle starts to fidget; he is not ready for the Captain's straight forwardness and just decides to come right to the point. "I'm calling to let you know I will no longer be shadowing Detective Beckett."_

Captain Montgomery can't believe what he just heard "Could you repeat that? I don't think I heard you correctly."

Settling himself once more Castle repeats it, this time with a little more conviction "I said that I am calling to let you know I will no longer be shadowing Detective Beckett."

"Castle, what's this all about? Did you and Beckett have some kind of falling out?"

"I'm sorry Captain, but it's personal. It has nothing to do with anything going on with myself or Detective Beckett's working relationship."

"Look Rick, I know that Beckett isn't the easiest person to get to know and in the beginning she was not too receptive to having you following her around. But I can tell you that you have been good for her. She was always a great detective, but she wasn't having any fun until you showed up making her even better. You leaving now would definitely be a mistake."

"Roy, I appreciate everything you are saying. You welcomed me into your precinct and I am grateful for everything your people have done making me feel like part of the team. But you and I both know that Beckett will be fine without me. In fact I believe she probably has somebody in mind to fill my spot."

"Castle, what are you talking about?"

"Captain, it…it's not important… anyway I just wanted to say thank you for everything and please pass to Detective's Beckett, Ryan, Esposito and Dr. Parrish my gratitude for having to put up with me the last 2 years."

"You're sure there is nothing I can say or do to convince you to change your mind?"

"I'm sorry Roy, but I think it's for the best."

"Castle, just remeber that you are always welcome back at the 12th."

"Thanks again Roy" he replies before disconnecting the call.

_12__th__ Precinct_

After finishing his phone call with Castle, Montgomery slowly sits back against his desk thinking about their conversation. He really wanted to know what happened between Castle and Beckett that caused the writer to call it quits. As far as he knew everything was going well between them. In fact what he told him was the truth… he was good for her.

He also found himself wandering what the writer meant when he said Beckett has somebody in mind to fill his spot.

He looked out in the bull pen seeing Kate getting up from her desk and heading to the break room. He decided it was best just to get this over with instead of delaying it any longer. Montgomery opens his door calling out to her motioning for her to join him in his office.

As Beckett enters he asks her to close the door as he takes a seat behind his desk. She's not really sure what is going on. They've had no case since they closed the last and she along with Esposito and Ryan have been catching up with paper work.

He looks over at her before he starts "Detective has anything happened between yourself or any members of your team and Castle"

Looking at her Captain quite concerned she responds "I'm not sure I know what you mean, sir."

"What I mean is that to your knowledge there hasn't been anything out of the ordinary?"

"Roy, as far as I know… there hasn't been anything. Where is this coming from?"

"I don't know Kate, maybe from the fact that Castle hasn't been here for the past 3 days… or has that escaped your attention?"

"I know he hasn't been here, in fact I'm a bit concerned by it. I was either going to call or check on with this evening."

He looks down and she can tell that he knows something "What aren't you telling me?"

"Beckett, I just got off the phone with Castle. He… he told me that he would no longer be shadowing you."

Her fall from his to the floor attempting to hide her completely and utterly devistated expression. This is not what she was expecting at all.

After exiting the Captain's office she catches the concern expressions on both Ryan and Esposito's faces. Unable to head over to them just yet, she veers straight to the Ladies Room finding the nearest stall needing to get her emotions under control.

_Castle's Loft_

That was probably the hardest phone call he has ever had to make. But he knew in the end it was the right decision. He couldn't go back, couldn't continue to work with her... feeling the way that he did and knowing it wasn't reciprocated.

He knows It isn't going be easy moving forward. They last time he felt anything similar to this was when Kyra left him. Not even during his 2 divorces. And to add to his pain he still needs to finish plus two more Nikki Heat books after that. All of them based on the person he is trying to distance himself from. If he was honest, he probably has enough information/ research collected for 10 more books. If only it didn't take him so long to realize that following her wasn't about the books anymore.

After sitting around his office contemplating everything he believes it might be best for him to get out of the city for a little while. Maybe head out to his Hampton's home to lick his wounds and finish the book before Gina starts pestering him again. He'll wait until tonight and inform his daughter and mother about the precinct and his plans to get away.

_12__th__ Precinct_

Kate Beckett has finally returned to her desk. She is not sure what she is feeling. Her mind is telling her this is what she wanted from the time the writer has forced himself into her life. But her heart feels as if something very special has been yanked away from her once again.

Before she has time to think on the matter any further, both Ryan and Esposito approach her desk.

"Yo Beckett, what did Montgomery want?"

Her eyes look up meeting Javi's and he can tell something is wrong. "Kate what's wrong?"

She looks around the bull pen not wanting to have this conversation out in the open for everyone's prying ears; she looks back to the boys and motions for them to follow her into the break room.

Once inside she closes the door and turns to her partners "Have either of you noticed anything out of the ordinary regarding Castle?"

Ryan answers "besides the fact that he has been missing the past few days."

"Yes besides that… has anything happened that would affect him working with us?"

This time Esposito speaks up "Why are you asking this Beckett? What did the Captain tell you in his office?"

She takes a steadying breath before continuing "Castle called him this morning to let him know he was done."

"What do you mean done" asks Ryan.

"He said he was no longer shadowing me."

"You're kidding, right?" Espo responds.

"I wish I were, I just don't understand it…. Everything was fine when we finished the case the other day. Then out of the blue he quits showing up, calls Montgomery and says he's finished and then say something about not being missed and somebody filling his spot."

This last statement has both Esposito and Ryan turning towards each other. She notices and asks "Is there something that I'm missing?"

Esposito looks at her stating "You seriously don't know?"

"Don't know what?"

He turns to Ryan "And women say we are the clueless ones?"

Getting angry "Just spit it out already Espo."

Ryan decides it might be time to intervene "Beckett, what Javi is getting at is yes there has been something going on the last couple of weeks that has been affecting Castle."

She looks at both of them "Well what is it?"

Esposito decides to answer for them "Demming."

Confused she continues "What does Tom have to do with this?"

Ryan adds "Kate, ever since the Paul Finch case he... he has for the most part become a permanent fixture on our floor."

"Ryan, so what... he hasn't had a case and has just been assisting. I don't see what the big deal is about that."

Esposito is starting to become agitated. "Kate you don't see it do you? Ever since you have started seeing Demming and having him hang around assisting as you call it... you have pushing Castle away."

Trying to defend herself she reponds "That's not true."

Causing Esposito to repeat what he has repeatedly over the past couple of weeks "Really Kate... So you having Tom in interrogations and telling Castle he has to watch from observation is not pushing him out." She goes to repsond but he cuts her off. "I'm not finished... what about building theory with Tom and snapping at Castle anytime he tries to present one of his theories. Or better yet, sorry Castle I'm riding with Tom you need to get a ride from Esposito and Ryan. He is supposed to be your partner is he not? Yet when Mr. Wonderful comes around he is kicked to the curb. So one again tell me that Demming has nothing to do with it."

She is stunned by what the boys have brought to her attention. Was she really so caught up in her budding romance that she caused her.. her what? Partner, friend, writer, confidant... really all of the above to feel he was no longer wanted or needed.

She feels deflated, like all the air has been sucked out of her. She sits in one of the chairs needing to get herself back under control. After a few seconds pass she looks up at the boys and replies "Oh God what have I done?"

**A/N: Hate to keep you guys hanging but felt this was a good place to stop. Needed to get Beckett to see what she was doing to Castle. Next chapter should pick up where I left off, but will Kate be too late to fix things with Rick?**

**Thanks again for your support.**


	3. Chapter 3

_Prviously:_

_Trying to defend herself she reponds "That's not true."_

_Causing Esposito to repeat what he has repeatedly over the past couple of weeks "Really Kate... So you having Tom in interrogations and telling Castle he has to watch from observation is not pushing him out." She goes to repsond but he cuts her off. "I'm not finished... what about building theory with Tom and snapping at Castle anytime he tries to present one of his theories. Or better yet, sorry Castle I'm riding with Tom you need to get a ride from Esposito and Ryan. He is supposed to be your partner is he not? Yet when Mr. Wonderful comes around he is kicked to the curb. So once again tell me that Demming has nothing to do with it."_

_She is stunned by what the boys have brought to her attention. Was she really so caught up in her budding romance that she caused her.. her what? Partner, friend, writer, confidant... really all of the above to feel he was no longer wanted or needed._

_She feels deflated, like all the air has been sucked out of her. She sits in one of the chairs needing to get herself back under control. After a few seconds pass she looks up at the boys and replies "Oh God what have I done?"_

"I..I need to fix this, I have to apologize, I have to tell him that Demming can never replace him when it comes to our team."

Esposito tells her "Go Beckett, we'll take care of the paper work."

Smiling she gets up ready to head out when her phone goes off. Looking down she sees its Dispatch. Damn she thinks to herself, great timing as usual.

Frowning she answers "Beckett". After hearing the location she replies "got it, we'll be right there."

Turning to the boys she says "Looks like Castle will have to wait, we have a body."

_Freeman Alley_

Beckett along with Ryan and Esposito reach the crime scene located in Freeman Alley off Livington. The trio make their way out of their crown vics proceeding under the police tape, Beckett approaches Lanie who is already processing the scene.

"Hey Lanie what do we have?"

Lanie looks up towards Beckett, then past her expecting to see Castle. "So where is writer boy?"

She should have known it was coming but she was still unprepared for the question. "Um... he insn't shadowing me anymore."

Lanie is shocked "Kate what do you mean he isn't shadowing you anymore?"

Not wanting to discuss this here and cause a scene "Look could we get back to the victim."

"Fine, but don't think you are getting out of this Kate Beckett. Our victim is a female between 25 to 30 years of age. No purse or ID was found on her person. COD is exsanguination. If you look here you can see that both the carotid artery and exterior jugular were cut causing her to bleed out. There was no defensive wounds which causes me to believe she might have known her attacker."

"Do we have a TOD?"

"Based on Liver temperature and lavidity I would guess between 5 and 7 this morning, but I'll know more once I get her on the slab."

Turning away from Lanie and towards the boys she asks "Who discovered the body?"

Esposito replies "A James Lake, he is a busboy and Tony's... he was taking out the morning trash and discovered the body."

"Alright boys canvas the area see if anybody knew her or saw or head anything."

Kate exits the crime scene heading back to her vehicle when she gets a text. Hoping it's from Castle she pulls it out of her pocket in a hurry. Unfortunately it's not, it's Demming seeing if she wants to grab lunch. She quickly texts him back letting him know that she can't and is working a case.

Entering her vehicle she pulls out to traffic heading back to the 12th. Knowing see won't be able to stop by his place today she once again grabs her phone calling Castle. It rings only twice before going to voice mail. "Hey Castle it's Beckett. Look I really need to talk to you. Please call me back."

_Castle's Loft_

Castle has been forcing himself to get some writing done on _Naked Heat_. He is actually suprised by how much he has completed considering everything he is going through. He is just about to stop for a break when his phone goes off.

Looking at the screen and seeing her image appear causes the air to be knocked out of his lungs. After the second ring he picks up his phone and hits the ignore button. A minute later his phone sounds letting him know he has a voice mail. Without even listening to it he hits delete.

He has made up his mind... he is moving on. As much as it hurts him, he does not want to see or hear from Kate Beckett again.

_12th Precinct_

Beckett and the boys were going over witness statements and phone records for Ms. Hannah Franks. Uniforms were able to track down her missing purse in a dumpster a block from the scene. Her phone suddenly rings and she jumps, pulling it out as fast as possble... telling herself it could be him. She sighs when she sees it isn't, it's Lanie.

Answering "Beckett", she listens to Lanie and then gets up letting the boys know she is headed down the morgue.

Entering the OCME Beckett sees her friend and calls out "So what do you have for me?"

Lanie gives her her best death glare causing Beckett to stop in her tracks "what?"

"You tell me what? It's later so now spill."

"I thought you called me down here because you found something."

"Kate, you're stalling. I do have some info but you are going to tell me what happened with writer boy."

She knows there is no way getting around this. She takes a steadying breath and fills Lanie in from the past three days to her talk with Montgomery and finally to the boys making her see what she had done.

The whole time Lanie just stands there processing everything her friend is saying. She doesn't interupt or ask any questions. When Kate finishes she looks at her waiting for her reply and when it doesn't come right away she asks "So?"

"Wow, how could you be so oblivious? You really Fucked up."

"Lanie!"

"No Kate listen to me. I know Castle can sometimes be a pain in the ass, but that man has been by your side for two years through thick and thin. Tell me who it was that found the missing peices to your mother's case? Who gave one hundred thousand dollars of his own money for a shot at her killer? Who let you stay at his place without any strings attached after your apartment exploded?"

Kate feels ashamed a lowers her head before answering the obvious "Castle."

Sighing herself Lanie responds "I know Demming is attractive, he is a cop like you and you enjoy having him around. But is it worth losing Castle?"

She doesn't reply and Lanie figures she wouldn't so she changes the subject. "I found hair and fibers on your victim."

Later on in the day Beckett has just finished interviewing one of the victims friends and is heading back to her desk when she sees Demming sitting waiting for her in Castle's chair.

"Tom what are you doing here?"

"Well I havesn't seen my girlfriend for a few days, she wasn't able to go to lunch, so I figured I stop by to see if we could grab something for dinner."

"Sorry, but I can't I still have information to look over regarding my case."

"Maybe I could look it over with you... you know we have made a pretty good team the last couple of weeks."

Thinking about what the boys have brought to her attention and wanting to fix things with Castle she blurts out "No... I'd rather you didn't."

Taken back he responds "Why?" and then thinking back on the last case he worked with her "What, did Castle go crying to the Montgomery or the mayor that he wasn't receiving enough attention."

"Tom, that's my partner your talking about."

"Kate, he's not a cop... he is just some writer wanting to play the roll. And where is he by the way? Usually when I'm here he's around sticking his nose where it doesn't belong."

Feeling a knot startibf to tighten in her stomach she replies "He... he is no longer shadowing me."

Demming gets a hugh grin on his face "That's great."

He notices his girlfriend does not second his comment "What do you mean that's great?"

"Come on Kate ever since we started seeing each other, he has been nothing but a pain in the ass. Always butting in trying to give his opinions when we both know that they are useless."

Anger flares and before Demming knows what hit him, he is being dragged into the break room with Beckett slamming the door behind them. "Where the hell do you get off making a comment like that?"

"Kate"

"No don't Kate me... you know nothing about Castle and you are going to go off sprouting rude remarks about him."

"Look I was just trying..."

"Don't" she starts pacing back and forth before she stops and looks him straight in the eye. "I thought that this is what I wanted, but I was wrong and it might have cost me someone special."

Demming is taken back by her statement "Kate, I know you are upset but think what you are doing. You can't tell me the last couple of weeks have meant nothing."

"I'm sorry Tom you are a good man, but you're not what I want."

"You can't be serious... you are dumping me for him?"

She tried letting him off easy but he just doesn't seem to learn. With finality in her voice she responds "We're over." And turns walking out of the break room back to her desk leaving a stunned robbery detective in her wake.

Taking a seat and looking back over statments, Ryan and Esposito approach her. Javier asks "Hey is everything alright."

"Why shouldn't it be Espo?"

"Well your boyfriend ran out of the break room heading towards the stairway and he didn't look to happy."

With a smirk she replies "That's ex-boyfriend... now can we get back to the case."

Both boys are smiling as they head back to their desks.

_Castle's Loft_

That evening Castle broke the news to his daughter and mother about ending his partnership with Beckett and deciding to take some time away from the city to their Hamptons home to finish his book.

Both Alexis and Martha were surprised. Both knew by the way he talked about his detective that he had feelings for her. Something must have happened between them to cause him to make such a drastic decision.

As Castle has packing his suitcase Martha entered his room. "So son do you want to talk about it?"

"Mother there is nothing to talk about."

"Really Richard, you don't think I can tell when you are lying? And lets not forget how you've not been yourself the last couple of weeks."

"Was I that obvious?" Taking a moment to gather his thoughts he continues "I'm falling for Beckett."

"That's it, son I hate to break it to you but I've known for a while."

"What? How?"

"Ever since you started following that woman I've noticed a change in you; And I mean it in the good way. Plus you can't go 10 minutes without mentioning her."

"So tell me did you two have some sort of fight?"

"No it's nothing like that. I know this is going to sound jealous but it's her new boyfriend, Detective Demming."

"Are you telling me you are quiting just because she is seeing someone?"

"Mother it's bad enough she is seeing him, but I feel I'm being pushed out altogehter and he is taking my place."

Thinking over what he has told her she reponds "Well if that be the case maybe you are making the right decision."

"Thanks for you words of wisdom."

"Don't be such a smart ass. I'll miss you while you're away. Make sure you call Alexis and me often."

"I will." As Martha leaves Castle finishes his packing. He plans on getting an early start.

**AN: Needed to get some Lanie/ Beckett and Castle/ Martha talks in there. Also needed to get rid of Demming. Next chapter will focus on Kate's attempts to get Castle back. Dont' worry he won't give in as easy as he does in the show.**

**Thanks again for everyone's support and reviews. I really appreciate them. **


	4. Chapter 4

_Previously:_

"_Don't be such a smart ass. I'll miss you while you're away. Make sure you call Alexis and me often."_

_"I will." As Martha leaves Castle finishes his packing. He plans on getting an early start._

Castle wakes up early the next morning. He decides to make breakfast for Alexis before she heads off to school. Though he has been away before on book signing and tours, it's never easy. It won't be too long before she graduates and heads off to college (hopefully locally).

Alexis comes downstairs smiling, seeing her father working away in the kitchen presumably making breakfast for the both of them.

Taking a seat on one of the stools he quickly places a stack of smiley face pancakes in front of her while replying "Morning pumpkin."

"Morning dad" looking him over she adds "Are you sure you're it's a good idea heading up to the Hamptons by yourself?"

"Alexis, I'll be fine. I just need to get away for a little while and why I'm there I can finish up _Naked Heat _before Gina starts getting on my case."

"I know dad, I just don't like it. Can't you wait a couple of weeks until schools over and I can come with you?"

Seeing the look he is giving her knowing that she isn't going to change his mind she adds "Okay, just make sure you call me every night."

"You know I will… I do every time I'm away on a tour."

Finishing her pancakes she stands up giving her dad a hug and kiss replying "Love you dad", before she grabs her things and heads out the door.

"I love you too pumpkin." He then cleans up his mess before gathering his things and heading down to his car.

Placing his suitcase in the trunk he closes it just as he hears someone calling his name. Turning his comes face to face with the person he is trying to forget.

_Beckett's Apartment_

After a late night at the precinct Beckett was up early. Her case was currently at a standstill. They had a likely suspect… but nothing could be done until later today.

One thing she did decide on was that she needed to see Castle. He still wasn't returning her phone calls and she didn't want to put off waiting any longer to repair their relationship.

She showered, dressed and was out the door in no time. Her stomach a bundle of nerves they whole drive to his loft.

Knowing it was impossible to find a spot near the loft Beckett used the pass code Castle gave to her to park in the underground garage.

Heading towards the elevator Kate is caught off guard when she finds the person she is looking for loading a suitcase into his trunk.

Taking a deep breath trying to calm her nerves she calls out "Castle."

He turns attempting to mask his emotions he answers her coldly "Beckett, what are you doing here?"

Taking a moment to gather herself after her unexpectedly cold reception she replies "I came to apologize to you. I… I know it doesn't make up for the way I have been treating you the last couple of weeks."

Before she can continue, he cuts in angrily "You're damn right it doesn't… after everything we have been through, you pushed me aside… acting like my mere presence was an annoyance. I have never felt so unwanted in all my life."

"Castle, please let me explain"

"There's nothing to explain Beckett… I get it. You never really wanted me shadowing you. I had to scratch and claw for everything since day 1. I hope you are happy with your new partner."

"New partner? Castle you got it all wrong…"

"Save it Kate, I don't want to hear it… I'm done" with that he walks past her getting into his car and driving away leaving a devastated Kate Beckett in his wake.

_12__th__ Precinct_

Beckett arrives at the precinct a short time later. She is reeling, her confrontation with Castle leaving her decimated. She had high hopes that by her taking the initiative and seeking him out to apologize and explain everything... she would have been able to repair the damage she caused.

She didn't realize just how much hurt she has caused him. And now she is worried her actions may have caused her to lose the most important person in her life since her mother. There has never been anybody she could count on like him. He has been her rock whenever needed, never questioning or asking for anything in return.

She just wants to call in sick, go home and cry herself to sleep. In fact if she wasn't in the middle of an investigation she would.

Making her way into the bull pen, Esposito approaches her first "Yo Beckett everything okay?"

"Yeah Espo everything is fine." Trying to change the subject "So what did we find out about the boyfriend?"

Still concerned but knowing Beckett keeps everything close to the vest he gives her a slight smile before continuing "we found a hole in his alibi."

Before she is able to say anything Ryan approaches them "Just got off the phone with his boss, he is currently at work."

"Well then you two can go bring him in."

"Got it boss" they reply in unison.

Once in the box it doesn't take Beckett long to get a confession from Kevin Walters, Hannah Franks boyfriend. It was sad to find out the whole reason for the murder was that Walters thought Hannah was cheating on him and in a fit of rage slit her throat. Solving the case should have made her day however her mind kept going back to Castle.

While Ryan and Esposito started on the paperwork, Kate made her way down to see Lanie. Opening the door she called out "hey Lanie."

Looking over at her friend she can tell that something is wrong "Hey girl, why do you look so down in the dumps? "

"Is it that obvious?" She replied while Lanie just gave her a look that said duh. "Okay, I… I went to see Castle this morning to apologize and try to fix things."

"I take it by the way you're sulking it didn't go over well?"

"I'm not sulking… okay, maybe I am. Lanie it didn't go well at all. I didn't even get a chance to explain before he got in his car and left."

"Lanie what am I going to do? How do I fix this? He was so angry when he left. I'm afraid I might have lost him for good."

"Girl, first you need to calm down. I know you're upset but we will figure this out."

**AN: Sorry for the short chapter. I know where I want to go and what I want to happen, but am still figuring how to get there. Hopefully I'll have the next chapter up before the season finale.**


	5. Chapter 5

_Two Weeks Later – The Hamptons_

Castle woke up to the routine he's adopted since arriving two weeks ago. He quickly got dressed and headed off for his morning run along the beach. Not one for running, he was still boiling over when he arrived after his brief conversation with Beckett and didn't want to drown himself with alcohol. So he changed and took off down the beach. Now he found himself enjoying it. It wasn't like he was out of shape… he was concerned about his appearance and worked out regularly. He was just never one of those who took to running.

His time out here was a blessing. _Naked Heat_ was completed and sent off to Gina for review and editing. The only issue he hasn't been able to resolve was that of Kate Beckett. He was glad she quit calling. He wouldn't even listen to the messages she left, simply deleting them. Then she started sending him a text every day. For the first week he didn't delete them but he also wouldn't read them. Finally it started to get the better of him and he grabbed his phone and started reading them.

The first couple where her once again apologizing for her actions regarding Demming; then others came letting him know how important he was to her team and that there wasn't anybody out there who could take his place. After, he received ones letting him know how much she missed him and asking him to please come back. Finally she sent information on their current cases… trying to tempt him to return.

He found himself torn. He made up his mind and forgave her for her actions and really wanted to see her again, work with her and the boys again. He knew she had learned from her mistake. But he couldn't… he couldn't be by her side day in and day out feeling what he did for her… knowing she was with somebody else.

What Castle did know was it was time to stop hiding out… out here in the Hamptons and return back to the city. He missed his little girl and even his mother. Talking to them on the phone just wasn't cutting it. So after his run he packed up his stuff got into his Ferrari and headed back home.

_The 12__th__ Precinct_

Kate Beckett sat at her desk catching up on the paper work that has been piling up since they wrapped up their latest case a day ago. Things have finally gone back to some sort of normalcy after her partner's departure. The boys and everyone else is the bull pen were no longer sneaking glances and watching her when they didn't think she was aware. After her conversation with Castle she had been decimated. She couldn't hide how much it hurt for him to no longer be there by her side. The good thing was that nobody came straight out to ask her what had happened. So after the first few days of moping and being distant she put on an act that everything was fine.

Her talk with Lanie showed her just how wrong she had been about everything. She knew he would not take her phone calls; as a result Lanie convinced her to send him a text every day he was gone. Apologizing, telling him how much he meant to her and how much she missed him, and begging for him to come back.

So for the last 2 weeks she had been doing exactly that. Although he never replied, she prayed that he was at least reading them. She even tried enticing him with the current cases they were working on. She was willing to do anything just to have him back with her.

Deciding she needed a break she turned to the boys "Hey guys I'm going to head down and see Lanie for a few, you guys need anything while I'm out?"

"No we're fine" they reply in unison.

As she leaves the bull pen Ryan turns toward Esposito "I know Beckett keeps everything to herself, but how do you really think she is doing?"

"I'm really not sure Kev, like you said she keeps everything close to the vest. But I do believe she is missing him."

"Yeah, I have to agree. So do you think they will ever make up?"

"After the way he walked out of here that day and how she was acting after she went to see him… I'm not sure. We both know the way Castle feels about her, but it just might be a little too late."

"I hope you're wrong Javi. I really hope you are wrong."

_OCME_

Beckett enters the morgue looking for her best friend. Not finding her right away she is about to leave when she hears her name.

Turning around "Hey Lanie, I thought maybe you ran out for lunch or something."

"No, sorry just had to go into the back office to look over some old files." Looking over her friend she asks "So is everything going okay?"

"Yeah, just fine" Kate replies while looking down towards the floor.

"Kate, this is me you are talking to… you know when I can tell you're lying."

"Alright I… I'm not fine." Taking a deep breath she continues "It's been two weeks and I still haven't heard from him. What if he is done with me? What if there is nothing I can do to fix this?"

"Kate, you need to calm down. Getting yourself all worked up is not going to help this."

"But Lanie, I did everything you and I talked about and am getting nowhere. Maybe I should just go to the loft and beg Martha and Alexis to tell me where he went."

"I know you want him back, but think about it… even if they tell you where he is do you think it's a good idea to go and ambush him?"

Thinking over what Lanie said she asks "Then what should I do?"

"Give him time, that boy cares about you… dearly. Just give him a little longer to sort things out and keep sending him the texts… don't let up."

Gathering herself she gives her friend a hug "Thanks Lanie."

_Castle's Loft_

He gets back to the city by early afternoon. Placing his key in the lock he turns the handle entering to find his daughter sitting on the couch… her nose in a textbook.

Raising her eyes up she registers who she sees and squeals "Dad you're back" getting up and running into his arms for a much needed hug.

"Hey Pumpkin, it's good to be back. I missed you like crazy."

"I missed you too; there hasn't been anybody here to corrupt me. Interrupt my studies with games of laser tag."

"I'm sure your grandmother has done enough corrupting for the both of us while I've been gone."

"Maybe, but it is still good to have you back. So how are you doing? I mean obvious you are looking better?"

"Alexis I'm doing okay. The time out there has done wonders. I was able to finish my book and get it off to Gina… and actually I took up running."

She notices the one thing he hasn't mentioned, Detective Beckett. Deciding to let it go for now she instead gives him a doubtful expression saying "You're serious… my dad running."

"Hey don't look at me like that… I do occasionally work out you know."

"I know… it's just in my 17 years I don't think I've ever seen you run."

"Hey, look at it as you can teach an old dog a new trick."

"So are you finally actually admitting you're old?"

He is about to respond with a comeback when she continues "I'm just kidding… we both know you would not admit it anyway."

"Yeah you're right about that. So now that you have quizzed me, tell me what has been going on with you since I have been gone?"

She is not sure whether now is the right time to bring up her good news; she just got him back home and she has missed him. But he will be proud and supportive like he always has been. She starts "Actually, I do have some good news."

Smiling down at her waiting for her, she continues "I got in dad."

"You got in that's great… wait what do you mean you got in? What did you get in?"

She answers "Princeton's summer program for high school students."

Stunned he replies "Last time we talked you told me you were on the waitlist."

Feeling bad she responds "Someone just canceled, but we have to send them a deposit ASAP because it starts in two weeks,"

"Honey, that's great… why do you look sad about it?"

"It's just that with everything you have gone through I don't think it is a good idea for me to leave for the summer."

"Alexis that is thoughtful, but I can't let your pass on a wonderful opportunity like this." After thinking it over a minute he continues "Why don't we all go out to dinner once your grandmother returns? We can celebrate both my book and your acceptance."

Smiling "Sounds great dad."

Later that evening after getting back and Alexis heading to bed, Martha turns to her son "So tell me how you are really feeling Richard."

"What are you talking about mother?"

"Don't give me that…. At dinner you talked about everything except a certain detective."

"That's because there is nothing to talk about."

"Really, you do know that I know when you are not being truthful."

"What do you want me to say? That I miss her? That I want to go back to the precinct and be with her again?"

"Well that would be a start son."

Sighing and not happy about her bring up the topic; he starts "Look mother maybe I'm not ready to address it yet." Then deciding he needed to get out of there he continues "I'm going out for a while."

_McSorely's Ale House_

Not long afterwards Castle finds himself in a back corner booth at McSorely's. Of course there had to be a few officers from the 12th. He was just glad that most of them acknowledged him with a nod instead of coming over to talk.

He was just in the middle of knocking off his second glass of scotch when somebody approached his table. Looking up he saw the one person he had no interest in ever seeing again.

"Demming" he acknowledged.

"Castle" he returned.

"So is there something I can do for you" he asks.

"Not really, I'm just surprised to see you here… I figured you would be running back to the 12th with you tail between your legs like the faithful dog you are."

Raising his voice Castle replies "What the hell are you talking about Demming?"

This gets the attention of the fellow officers in the bar, causing them to take notice who Castle is talking to. Most can't wait to see what happens… knowing that whatever is going on probably has something to do with a certain female detective.

"Don't give me that shit Castle… both of us knows that ever since I started seeing Kate you did everything in your power to ruin our relationship. Don't try playing dumb about it. You can't tell once you found out we broke up you didn't run straight to her side trying to mark your territory."

"You broke up?"

"Seriously, you're telling me you didn't know? I can't believe it seeing how you're the reason why."

"What do you mean I'm the reason why?"

"Don't be stupid… like you didn't know that little stunt you did wouldn't mess her up. Thanks to you she broke up with me not even two days later."

Castle is surprised by this new information. He didn't mean for his leaving to make her choose between himself and Demming. He just wanted her to be happy and knew he couldn't be around if someone else was the cause of it.

Not saying anything back Demming continued "So I take it now that you know you'll be running to her for some sloppy seconds."

"Excuse me" he replies feeling the anger flowing through him at Demming's comment regarding Kate; he stands up yelling "don't you talk about her like that."

"Come on Castle, what are you going to do… write me a threatening letter?"

Taking all he could he replies "Why don't you step outside and find out?" He then steps around the robbery detective exiting the door.

Demming can't believe what he heard. Was the writer actually challenging him to a fight over Beckett? Smiling he turned to meet the challenge.

Outside Castle takes off his jacket and dress shirt leaving him in a form fitting T-shirt that shows off the physique he hides so well. This catches Demming by surprise as he steps out the door. The robbery detective then does the same. It isn't long before their fellow officers come out to watch the action.

They stand face to face out in the side street. Demming decides to egg him on saying "I don't know why you feel the need to fight for her?" Smiling he goes on "She really isn't worth it; plus she is pretty bad in bed."

Before he can react, the writer flies off with a powerful right hook catching the detective squarely in the left eye. Stumbling backward it takes him a moment to catch his bearings. Once he has he launches himself into Castle taking them both to the ground. Castle is momentarily stunned… having the wind knocked out of him. Demming takes advantage by connecting a right hook of his own to Castle's left eye. He goes to follow up with another when the writer blocks it with his left arm while counteracting it with a right jab to Demming's nose busting it.

This gives him enough time to get back to his feet. The detective staggering back up to his own feet; Castle fakes with a left jab… Demming trying to protect any more damage to his face overreacts leaving his ribs open to powerful body shot. The detective falls down on one knee and Castle decides to finish this once and for all by connecting again with a hook to his face putting him down for the count.

While lying on the ground recovering, Castle steps close enough for him to hear "Don't let me hear you saying anything else bad about Beckett or next time I won't be so easy on you."

With this he leaves the scene passing a battered detective and a shocked group of officers. Hailing a cab deciding he had enough excitement for one night. He contemplates what he has found out… Kate is no longer with Demming. He doesn't know what he should do… he already forgave her, and now Demming is gone. Should he come back to the 12th? Even with all her texts… does she want him back? Maybe he should take a day or two to think it over.

He enters the loft thanking God that nobody is awake, he doesn't want to have to explain the swelling around his left eyes or how he is moving gingerly that's to a sore set of ribs. He decides on a nice hot shower before bed.

The next morning he is up early making breakfast for his daughter. Smelling the bacon she hurries down the stairs.

"Good morning dad" she calls out. He is about to reply when she notices his left black eye "What happened to your eye?"

"Morning pumpkin" he responds taking a minute to answer her question. He then continues pointing to his eye "Oh this, it's nothing… just wasn't paying attention and I walked into something."

"Really, that the best thing you could come up with. Do you expect me to believe that?"

"Alexis, it… it's nothing."

"It doesn't look like nothing, start talking."

Sighing, knowing she is not going to let up "Okay, alright… last night after we got back from dinner I decided to go out. I…I got into an argument with someone and it resulted in a fight."

"A fight… what do you mean you got into a fight? And with whom for that matter?"

"I got into a fight with um… Detective Demming."

"You got into a fight with a cop, what were you thinking? You could have been arrested?"

"Look, he started it… so there is no way I would be arrested."

"So he started it, why couldn't you be the bigger man and walk away?"

"Alexis you weren't there… you didn't hear what he was saying about Kate." He replies without thinking.

"Oh, so you were defending her honor."

"Yes, I guess I was."

"Okay, why didn't you just say so?"

He doesn't know what to say and just changes the subject "So eggs or pancakes?"

"Pancakes of course."

_12__th__ Precinct_

Kate Beckett enters the precinct, hurrying to catch the elevator. As she enters she notices one officer in particular standing towards the back keeping to himself, Demming. By the look of it… someone laid a pretty good beating on him. His left eye was almost completely swollen shut and black and blue. His nose appeared to have been busted and by the way he walked out of the elevator to his floor… his ribs were bruised.

Most of her day was for lack of a better word quiet. Karpowski's team was up, so unless there were multiple murders she should have nothing but to finish up the paper work. She did however notice that every once in a while she would lift up her head to catch to others looking at her and whispering amongst themselves. Shrugging it off she returned her attention to her reports.

By later in the afternoon she was at her limits. Every time she did anything… it seemed people were watching her. Turning to the boys she replied "Ryan, Esposito break room now."

Closing the door behind them and closing the blinds to give them some privacy, she started "Is something going on that I don't about?"

Ryan answers "What do you mean?"

"Come on Ryan, something is obviously going on and for some reason it includes me."

Esposito jumps in "Why do you say that?"

"Javi, you can't tell me you haven't noticed how all day the others have been staring at me whispering when they don't think I'm aware."

She notices the two quickly glance at each other. "Okay boys what aren't you telling me?"

Espo begins "So you really don't know?"

"No Espo… please fill me in."

Smiling at her he starts "Well a bunch of officers were at McSorely's last night and…"

"Can't you just get to the point?" she asks.

"What and ruin the story? Oh no and I think once you hear everything it will make your day."

Somewhat frustrated she replies "Fine… continue."

"Okay as I was saying a bunch of the guys were at McSorely's last night. Well Castle was there" hearing this gets her attention… he's back in the city. "He was sitting in a corner booth when Demming approached him."

Her eyes widen at this. "Anyway some things were said and Castle challenged Demming to a fight."

"Wait, Castle challenged Demming… did anybody hear what was said between them?"

Espo lowers his eyes "Um… um somebody said it had something to do about you."

"That son of a bitch, wait until I get my hands on him…"

"Kate relax, I didn't even get to the best part. So as they walked outside a bunch of the guys followed. From what they told me and believe me it was a shock to them too…"

"Javi, quit stalling and tell me."

"Okay, Castle pretty much mopped the floor with Demming. In fact as he was walking away someone overhead him tell Demming that if he ever heard him saying anything awful about you again" pausing for effect "he wouldn't go easy on him next time."

Kate Beckett is stunned. Never before had they boys seen her like this. She is just standing there staring into space. After a minute Ryan asks "Hey Beckett is everything alright?"

"Yeah, um everything is fine. So just to make sure I understand… Castle kicked Demming's ass defending my honor."

"Yep" he replies smiling.

She stands there for a minute thinking about it. She then turns to the boys with a smile on her face they haven't seen in weeks. "I suddenly have something I need to take care of. I'll see you guys Monday morning."

They both smile back watching her gather her things and hurrying out of the bull pen. She doesn't even wait for the elevator, taking the stairs.

Esposito turns to his partner "So you think Castle will be back on Monday?"

Ryan smiles back "I so sure of it I wouldn't place money on it."

**AN: Sorry it took a while to update, still am fuming over the finale. Hope you enjoy… thanks for the reviews and follows. Guess you can tell what happens next. Anyway, update will be coming soon.**

**Thanks once again for your continued support.**


	6. Chapter 6

_Castle' Loft_

After Alexis leaves for school, He spends most of his day looking over the edits Gina has sent him for _Naked Heat. _ Around 3 pm his mother has finally made her way down from her room. She takes notice of his black eye but says nothing other than she is going out with some friends and will not be back until late. This knowledge coupled with Alexis already having plans to spend the evening at Paige's house brings him to the realization of a quiet evening alone at home.

He feels stir crazy, he needs to do something. He can no longer stand looking at his lap top, but at the same time does not feel like going out. He does not need the paparazzi capturing any pictures of him with his shiner. He would wake up to find himself on page 6 with some sort of headline about a lover's triangle. Gina and his agent Paula would love it, anything for publicity they say. But that is not what he needs right now even though the truth of the matter isn't that far off. He stands up from his desk stretching out his muscles; noticing the pain from his ribs has subsided he changes into a tank top and workout shorts and heads for the gym located in the basement of his building.

After a grueling two hour workout later he makes his way back up to his apartment. He is thoroughly drenched and exhausted from the three mile run coupled with lifting weights and finishing with time spent on both the heavy and speed bag will do that to a person. He exits the elevator and notices a familiar figure standing at his door preparing to knock.

Kate Beckett had left the precinct early with every intention of heading over to Castle's loft to talk to him. Unfortunately the universe kept conspiring against her. First her vehicle had a flat tire and then she not only had to deal with early evening traffic but also a vehicle accident. By the time she actually had gotten here her nerves were somewhat frazzled and she was almost tempted to push it off for another day. As much as she wanted to, she knew she couldn't… after hearing about his fight with Demming defending her honor she knew this was her best chance of getting him back in her life.

She parks her car in front of his building and slowly makes her way into the lobby. The doorman George gives her a warming smile as she waves back and enters the elevator. Once inside she takes a couple of deep relaxing breaths, telling herself over and over again that she can do this. No, she needs to do this… she needs him.

Arriving on his floor she makes her way to his door, once again giving herself some encouragement she knocks. After no response she waits a few minutes and is about to knock again when she hears someone call out "Detective Beckett."

She turns and the former partners' eyes meet for the first time in over two weeks. He looks her over, he notices she looks a little thinner and can tell by the circle under her eyes that she hasn't been sleeping well, but she is just a beautiful.

The first thing Kate notices is his left black eye. Her eyes then start travelling down his body and a shiver goes to her spine. She has known this man for almost two years, but this is the first time she has seen him out of his dress clothes. She discovers what he was hiding and it almost causes her to jump him right there. Her eyes are glued to his physique… from his defined and toned upper body to his six pack abs down to his muscular legs. Oh my God she thinks to herself…Adonis has nothing on him and before she can help herself she is licking her lips.

Snapping her out of her daze he asks "Is there something I can help you with Detective?"

She is hurt noticing him one again addressing her by her title and not her name but quickly hides it "Yes, Castle I was hoping we could talk."

He thinks about it… does he want to talk to her? Two weeks ago he told her he was done, but seeing her now… he can't himself. "Okay" he responds as he pulls the key from his pocket opening his door and motioning for her to enter.

Closing the door he continues "Beckett why don't you go ahead and make yourself comfortable. There is beer, soda and wine in the fridge. I'm going to run and grab a quick shower before we get started."

She smiles and then replies "Thanks."

As he heads off, she slips off her heels and makes her way over to the fridge. She decides on the wine, grabbing the bottle as well as to glasses and makes her way over to the couch. Pouring herself one she quickly downs it, trying to steady her growing nerves. How is it she can face down killers with no problem, but when it comes to him… she turns into a stumbling idiot.

Castle came out twenty minutes later freshly showered and dressed in a plain navy T-shirt and Kaki cargo shorts. He noticed Beckett sitting comfortably on the couch, glass of wine in her hand and a second sitting on the coffee table presumably for him. He picked up his glass but decides to sit in the chair facing her instead of the couch next to her.

"So" he begins "You said you wanted to talk."

"Um… once again I wanted to apologize for everything that happened over the last month. I have no excuse for my actions. I feel terrible about them and hope you can forgive me."

"Is that all you came he to talk about?"

"No, I... I heard about the fight between you and Demming."

He nods but doesn't say anything so she continues "Why did you do it? Why defend me after everything I did to you?"

"Kate, no matter what happened between us… he had no right to say what he did about you."

Shocked and not knowing what her ex said she asks "What did he say about me?"

Castle is stunned; he figured if she heard about the fight from the others she would also know what was said. He turns his attention away from her staring at some spot near his bookcase not wanting to answer her.

Seeing his hesitation she responds "Come on Castle I'm a big girl, I can handle whatever was said."

Sensing no other way out of this he replies "Demming kind of insinuated that once I found out the two of you broke up I would come chasing you down for sloppy seconds. He then went on to say that you were terrible between the sheets."

After he finishes he can hear her gasp. She can't believe that someone she had feeling for would actually say such things about her. Especially considering it was a blatant lie, their relationship never made it that far.

She looks up at Castle, she needed him to know the truth "Rick, I just wanted to let you know that he was lying… we were never that intimate before breaking up. Yes as you are aware there were dates and kissing but that was as far as it got."

Giving her a reassuring smile he responds "Kate you don't have to explain it to me, but thank you anyway. Also just let me say spending the last 2 years together I know you and the kind of person you are… I didn't believe him."

"Then why fight him? Why not just walk away?"

His smile widens "well what kind of fun would that've been? I couldn't wait to see his as well as the other officers reaction when he ended up having his ass handed to him?

This causes them both to break out into an uncontrollable laugh, the first one either have had in a while. Getting control back over herself she looks into his eyes all serious. She needs to know and asks "As much as I enjoyed that, can you tell me the real reason, please?"

As much as he wants to brush off her question… he can't. He decides it's time to be truthful "Kate, I know I can be an annoying, self-centered, immature jackass at times. But being around you… you make me want to change who I am. You make me want to be a better person."

She stares at him, not knowing where he is with this but the loving look he is giving her is sending butterflies down into her stomach.

He continues "somewhere in the past two years I have developed feelings for you." Hesitating for a moment eyes locked with hers "You are extraordinary and I could not stand him saying what he did about someone I'm falling for."

She doesn't react… just continually stares at him. He is starting to worry that he pushed too hard. Maybe he should have just changed the subject, accepted her apology and tried being her partner again.

It takes her a minute for her head to catch up with what he has told her. She realizes she hasn't said anything and that he is looking at her worriedly.

Finally she responds tentatively "You… you have feelings for me, you're falling for me?"

He tries to say it confidentially but isn't sure how it comes out "Yes, Kate I'm crazy about you."

Before he can comprehend what is happening she launches herself at him pressing her lips against his. The kiss starts off gentle; it takes him a few seconds to respond before he starts kissing back. It gets heated fast until they both pull away needing air.

He is about to ask about it when she begins "Rick, I'm falling for you too. I'm just sorry that it took two weeks of you being away to realize what was right under my nose." Knowing his need for the story she continues "You were right, in the beginning of our partnership I did think of you as an annoying, self-centered, immature jackass. But that changed the more time we spent together, seeing the real you with Alexis and your mother. Your unselfishness when it comes to me; Castle you looked into my mother's murder finding trying to give me closure. You gave up one hundred thousand dollars to find her killer. You risked your live for mine on numerous occasions and you gave me a home after mine was destroyed. I don't know why I fought it for so long… why I tried to find have a relationship with someone else when I already had one."

He can't believe what she is saying to him. He would have never thought Kate Beckett would be standing in front of him being as open as she is. He pulls her into another kiss and just before they are able to deepen it, her stomach begins to rumble. They break away from one another and she giggles apologizing.

"So from the sound of it I take it you haven't had dinner" he asks?

"No, I uh came straight from the precinct."

Taking her hand in his he leads her from the living room into the kitchen. "Well lets rectify that" he respond, seating her on a bar stool as he makes his way around the island opening the fridge and pulling out the pasta Alexis made last night.

She watches him move around smiling to herself. She never thought that coming over to apologize would lead to this. Still not sure what it is they are all she knows is she hasn't felt this happy in a long time.

Heating up the pasta as well as some garlic bread he quickly dishes up two plates handing one to her, taking her other hand and leading them back to the couch. Once seated he tops off their wines glasses and they silently enjoy their meal. It is a comfortable silence as each is caught in their own thoughts. Other than shared looks and smiles nobody speaks.

After clearing their dishes and joining her back on the couch Castle speaks up "So what's next for us? I mean we both admitted our feelings for each other."

Kate takes a breath before she starts "Rick, I want you with me. I want you to come back and work with me at the precinct. I want my friend and partner back. I also want us to give this (signaling between the 2 of them) a try. Could we just try and take it slow? "

When she started talking he was beginning to worry that she was pulling back, but when she finished he couldn't help but smile "That sounds great, I can do slow but do you mind if I let Alexis and my mother know?"

She returns his smile glad that he wants his family to know "of course you can tell them."

"So would you like to watch a movie with me?"

"I'd love to."

They end up snuggling together, in no time her head comes to rest on his chest and he's wrapping his arms around her. Half way through the movie he can tell she's tired, but really doesn't want her to go. Nudging her he replies "Hey it's getting late and I can tell you're tired."

She was almost asleep when he nudged her. Nothing has felt as right as her head lying against him listening to his heartbeat. Although exhausted she doesn't want to leave. She is glad when she hears him say "Kate how about you stay?"

She pulls back and looks into his eyes questioningly and he thinks he may have put his foot in his mouth. They are supposed to be taking it slow; he quickly adds "The spare bedroom you used last time is available."

She almost laughs over his nervousness. That was not her intention when she looked at him… she just wanted to make sure he really wanted her to stay. She adds "And if I want to stay with you?"

For a writer he makes a living with words but her response has rendered him speechless. Finally he is able to get out "Really? You want to stay with me? I thought we were taking it slow?"

She giggles again and he loves the sound of it before she states "get your mind out of the gutter. " Then turning serious "I…I missed you. Can I just spend the night in your arms?"

Once again her words have left him speechless. He doesn't say anything; pulling her against him he places a soft loving kiss on her lips. Not wanting it to get out of hand he pulls back giving her that smile she knows is only meant for her and takes her hand in his leading them back to his bedroom.

**AN: Still not sure I liked this chapter. I know where I want the characters to go but sometimes have problems writing them there. Next chapter will be Alexis and Martha's reactions. I hope you have enjoyed it so far.**


	7. Chapter 7

_Castle's Loft_

Alexis enters the loft a little after eight in the morning. She originally planned on staying at Paige's longer, but made plans with her dad to spend the day together. Even though they talked on the phone every night, she still missed not having him around the last 2 weeks.

As she enters the living room she notices them… a pair of high heels sitting next to the couch. She knows they aren't hers or her grams, which can only mean one thing…. She changes direction heading through her father's office towards his bedroom. Slowly she turns the handle, opening the door just enough to peak in. What she sees nearly causes her to shriek. She quickly closes the door before waking them up and heads back out to the kitchen trying to process everything.

Alexis sits motionless on the kitchen stool… still at a loss. There in her father's bed snuggling with him was none other than Detective Beckett. _"How the hell did this happen?" _she asks herself. She knew he got into a fight with the detective's ex and it had to do something with defending her honor. But last she was aware he still wasn't talking to her… In fact he didn't want anything to do with her. So why was she in his bed, dressed in one of his t-shirts, snuggling next to him with her head lying on his bare chest? She wants to feel outraged with Beckett… after all she put her father through, who does she think she is? What right does she have being in his bed with him?

She turns on the coffee maker hoping a cup will help her comprehend everything. As it brews and the smell fills the air, she notices a set of soft footsteps making their way out of the office and towards her. Thinking it he dad she looks up and locks eyes with the woman in question.

Beckett is awakened by the sound of Castle's bedroom door closing. She lifts her head off his chest and looks around the room. Finding nothing and thinking she must be hearing things, she snuggles back into his chest. She can't believe how natural it feels waking up in his arms. Smiling to herself, she tells herself she can definitely get used to this.

Not able to fall back to sleep she moves off of him… resting her head on her elbow she gazes at his sleeping form. Last night was the best sleep she has had in a long time. She felt so relaxed… so secure… so loved in his arms. She knows not what she did to deserve him, but no matter what happens she is determined not to lose him again. While her mind starts to wonder about a future together with him, the beautiful smell of coffee catches her attention.

She carefully gets off the bed not wanting to wake him and heads to the in suite bathroom to freshen up. There she finds his robe and slips it on over his t-shirt trying to keep some modesty as she makes her way out to the kitchen.

There she comes face to face with Alexis and she doesn't look to happy. They stare at each other for a moment… no one saying anything. Finally she takes the initiative "Good morning Alexis."

"Good morning Detective Beckett" she replies.

"Alexis I'm not on duty, please call me Kate."

"Would you care for a cup of coffee, Kate?"

Beckett can tell that although Alexis is trying to be pleasant, there is still some hostility behind her words. She responds "I would thank you."

After fixing Kate a cup and handing it to her, Beckett takes a seat on the bar stool next to her. She knows this is a close nit family and what affects Castle affects them all. She knows if there is any chance for a future with him she needs to explain herself and her actions to them all. Turning to face the teenager she starts "I know this must seem odd… I mean finding me hear with your father."

"Whatever you and my father have done or not done is really none of my business" she replies.

"Look Alexis, I know my actions over the past couple of weeks have caused your father pain and by extension you and Martha. I'm sorry I didn't realize sooner what I was doing. I'm so sorry; I never meant to hurt anybody… especially Rick. I came here last night to apologize and ask him to forgive me. He is such a caring and forgiving man and I am so lucky to have him by my side. But I'm also here asking you to forgive me?"

Alexis is startled by this, she knows her father loves this woman but didn't realize it was reciprocated. The venom gone she responds "I forgive you Kate, but I need to ask what are your intentions with my dad?"

Taking a moment to formulate her response, she looks straight into the girls' eyes while saying "I love him. I can't imagine my life without him. I'm just sorry it took all of this for me to come to my senses."

Alexis sits quietly looking at Kate. She is beginning to think that maybe she said the wrong thing when suddenly Alexis is up and pulling her into a hug saying "Thank you." She then continues "He loves you… you know?"

"I do, I still don't know what I did to deserve it" she replies.

As they are both still embraced neither of them notices the man coming out of his office dressed in a t-shirt and a pair of shorts he speaks up "That easy Kate, you were you."

They separate jerking their heads up and find him smiling at them. "It's so nice to see my girls getting along so well."

Beckett tries to give him her patent glare repeating "Your girls."

"Yeah my girls" he says again making his way first over to his daughter kissing her forehead while saying "morning pumpkin."

"Morning dad" she replies.

He then pulls Kate into his arms "morning beautiful" he responds as he leans down taking her lips into his mouth with a sweet but passionate kiss.

Breaking away, fighting the blush that is spreading over her face she replies "morning handsome."

He gets himself a cup of coffee then adds "Who's ready for breakfast?"

As he's making his special smiley face pancakes per Alexis' request, Martha makes her way into the loft with her customary walk of shame. She stops when she notices three sets of voices both talking and laughing coming from the kitchen. She rounds the corner and is surprised when she not only finds her granddaughter and son but also Kate Beckett sitting together at the kitchen bar. The fact that she is here doesn't surprise her… she knows how her son feels about the detective and knew it wouldn't be long before they reconciled. What surprises her is that the three of them look good together, just like one big happy family. Deciding to get their attentions she announces "Good morning darlings."

"Morning Mother" Castle responds moving towards her to place a kiss on her cheek.

"Morning Gram" Alexis reply as Kate adds "Hello Martha."

"It's good to see you Katherine." Martha says as she comes up and wraps the young woman into a hug before continuing "I take it you and my son has reconciled whatever it is that has been affecting him."

Shocked over the affection shown her and at a loss of words she stands up, walks over to Rick and places a kiss onto his lips. She then turns to the older woman "I hope that answers your question."

Martha smiles back at her "Good, it's about time the two of you come to your senses." Then continues "Well I'm off to bed… I hope to see all of you later" her eyes solely focusing on Kate.

After breakfast is finished and everything is cleaned up, Castle turns to Kate and asks "Do you have any plans for today?"

"Well, I do need to go home, shower and change as well as catch up with my laundry. Was there something you had in mind?"

"Well Alexis and I plan on going out to lunch, then hit the zoo and finish off the evening with pizza and a movie marathon. I was hoping you would join us?"

"Rick, I'd be honored to, but I don't want to interrupt your time with Alexis."

"Kate, we would love to have you… you wouldn't be interrupting anything."

She is just about to argue when Alexis adds "Really Kate, it's not a problem… I would love for you to join us. "Then jokingly adds "plus with the two of us he is more likely to behave himself."

"Hey" he replies trying to sound hurt but no quite pulling it off as both Alexis and Kate break out laughing.

"In that case how could I say no" she replies.

Changing back into her work clothes she hugs and kisses Rick telling him she see him soon as she exits the loft heading home to take care of her errands.

_Beckett's Apartment_

Kate rushes around her apartment trying to get her laundry caught up before the Castle's arrive. She pulls an overnight bag out of the closet and packs it with a change of clothes and her essentials. She hopes Rick doesn't mind, but seeing how she is going to be staying late… she might as well be prepared.

Roughly a half an hour later there is a knock at her door. Checking herself out in the mirror she hurries over and opens it without looking. To her surprise it's not Rick and Alexis but her father.

"Dad" she barely gets out before continuing "What… what are you doing here?"

"Hey Katie, I know I wasn't expected but I was in the area and decided to stop by. Can I come in?"

"Uh… yes come on in."

"I'm not interrupting something am I?"

She is about to reply when a second knock comes from her door. Her father looks like he is about to apologize when she holds up her finger asking for a minute as she goes to answer. Opening her door she finds Rick and his daughter. He hands her a bouquet of beautiful flowers and a kiss on the check as they both enter. Kate blushes before replying "Thanks Rick they're beautiful."

As Castle enters her apartment he is shocked to find an older looking gentleman around the age of his mother staring back at him. Jim looks at his daughter waiting for her to make the introductions.

"Oh right" she replies "Dad this is my (my what, my partner, my friend? Taking a deep breath) my boyfriend Richard Castle and his wonderful daughter Alexis." This causes Rick to grin one of those smiles he uses just for her.

"Rick, Alexis this is my father Jim Beckett."

Both men shake hands and express pleasantries while she takes the flowers into the kitchen to place in a vase. Kate isn't sure what to do… she wants to go with Rick and Alexis, but at the same time she doesn't want to make her father leave. Sensing her dilemma Castle speaks "Jim we were just about to all go out to lunch… would you care to join us?"

She smiles up at him as Jim replies "I'd love to Rick."

They all make to leave and Castle notices Kate grabbing a bag to take with her. As Jim and Alexis walk ahead of them talking, Beckett whispers to him "I hope you don't mind, I…I just figured we would be up late."

"Kate, if you don't already know… you are welcomed to stay whenever you want too. I want you there with me." She stops and pulling him in for a quick kiss before they hurry to catch up with the others.

The lunch goes better than expected. Everyone was having a great time and nobody was excluded from the conversations. It also made her happy to see her father and Castle hit it off and they agreed to meet for coffee later on in the week. She never had a boyfriend she felt comfortable enough to meet her father. As the check came Jim offered to pay and Rick waved him off letting him know it was on him. As he headed up to the register to take care of the bill, Jim leaned over to Kate whispering "I like this one Katie. He seems to make you happy." She smiled back replying "Me too, I'm glad you approve. "After lunch over they say their goodbyes and Jim lets her know they will talk more later in the week.

The remainder of the afternoon went off without a hitch. Spending the day with Alexis and Rick at the zoo was perfect. She has to laugh as he tried to be on his best behavior; wanting to show Kate that he was more than a nine year old on a sugar rush. Little did Castle know as much as she complains about it, she loves this about him. Towards the end of their visit Kate watches as Castle and Alexis enter the gift shop determined to find something for her. She can't help but smile at the two when an older woman comes up and lets her know what a beautiful family she has. She can't help but smile back at her a reply "yes I do."

That evening exhausted from all the walking they've done, the three are cuddled up together on the couch enjoying their pizza while deciding on a star wars marathon. Kate is on the right of Rick leaning onto his chest with his arm around her as Alexis is on the left leaning into his shoulder her arms wrapped around his. He can't help the smile that is plastered on his face telling himself there is nothing better than this. As the night goes on and the third movie ends he can tell his girls are getting tired. Shutting off the TV he announces "I think it's time to call it a night." Both Kate and Alexis nod in agreement.

Alexis kisses her dad's cheek responding "night dad" then get up moving over to Kate hugging her "night Kate." They both reply night as she heads upstairs. Standing up Rick extends his hand to Kate and pulls her up to him. She wraps her arm around his waist as they make it into his room.

She once again decides to change into one of his t-shirts as he strips down to his boxers. She comes out of the bathroom just before he is able to slide under the covers. He turns to her and the both freeze taking in the sights before them. She is raking her eyes appreciatory over his sculptured body. Him starting off at the end of her long beautiful legs working his way up stopping momentarily at her heaving chest then moving up to look into those gorgeous green eyes of hers. Before they can stop themselves they are heading towards each other. Their lips meet and passion erupts, soon they are dueling for dominance. Her arms make their way around his waist sliding down his boxers gripping his fine ass. His hands find their way under her shirt making their way up her back scorching her skin as they go. Things continue to heat up as his lips start sucking on her pulse point. She moans and moves her hands to the front of his boxers. She goes to grip him in her hand when he pulls away. He sees the hurt, confusion and disappointment in her eyes and knows he needs her to understand. "Kate, you don't know how bad I want this… how bad I want you."

Looking at him with lustful eyes she replies "then why did you stop? I want you too."

"You don't know how hard it was for me to stop, but Kate I…I want to take this slow. I don't want to screw this up. You mean so much to me."

Understanding she responds "You're right, I want this to work… I don't want to screw this up. But Rick we have known each other for two years now. Even if we weren't together then… you are who I want to be with." Giving him a sultry smile she finishes "don't make me wait long."

He pulls her in for another kiss before continuing "I won't." He then leads her over to the bed where they kiss one more time before they snuggle together drifting off to sleep.

**AN: Sorry if I didn't have more of Martha in this chapter, but as I was writing it… it went a different way. 1 or 2 chapter left. Hope you are enjoying and once again thanks for the support.**


	8. Chapter 8

_Castle's Loft_

Castle slowly wakes up finding the space next to him empty once more. He can tell she must have gotten up just a little while ago; the sheets are still warm and the smell of cherries still lingers in the air. Looking at the clock he finds it is only 8:30… much too early to get up when she doesn't have work. He will definitely have to try and remedy that sometime soon. Getting up he pulls on a pair of shorts and t-shirt and heads in the direction of his kitchen.

Coming out of the office he is stopped in his tracks for a second day in a row to find his girls once again together… this time laughing and joking as the make breakfast. Both have their backs turned to him; Kate looks like she is taking care of the bacon as Alexis is scrambling eggs in a bowl. It is not long before he hears Kate say "So Rick are you just going to stand there staring at us or are you going to come over here and help."

Startled he stutters as he replies "What… how… how did you know I even there?"

"Come on Castle, after two years you think I can't tell when you are staring at me? And let me just remind you that even though we are together… it is still creepy."

Smiling at her as she turns to look at him he responds "Sorry" before he continues "So what do my girls need from me?"

Kate shakes her head at him as Alexis giggles over the conversation the two are having. Kate replies "Your girls huh" then adds "Well mister you can start by coming over here and properly greeting us good morning."

Walking towards them he replies "You're right, where are my manners?" He then kisses Alexis on the head with a "morning pumpkin" and turning to Kate he wraps his arms around her giving her a quick kiss on the lips with a "hello sexy."

"That's better" she responds before adding "you can get the plates, cups, and silverware and set them out it should be ready soon."

Doing as he is told, it isn't long before the three of them are joined by Martha, making her grand entrance down the stairs. The talking leads to laughing as both Martha and Alexis fill Kate in on just some of Castle's cooking mishaps. He pretends to pout over the teasing earning him a kiss from Kate, making him smile.

After breakfast is finished Martha and Alexis make their ways back upstairs to their rooms… one to get some studying done, the other to catch up on her so called beauty sleep after a late night out. Kate starts to help Rick with the cleanup but he stops saying "you cooked; I'll take care of the cleaning." Knowing her can be just as stubborn as her; she relents deciding to head to the bathroom dying to try out his luxurious looking shower.

It's just as wonderful as she thought; she smiles to herself as the water washes over her. She can get used to this. She reminisces over the past day and a half. She hasn't been this happy in a while. She hasn't felt this feeling of belonging to a family in a long time. Out of nowhere it hits her and the feeling of happiness she had just moments ago come crashing down replaced with grief. She realizes the last time she felt like this was over eleven years ago before she lost her mother. She tries to fight it off but she can't… she needs to get out of here, needs to go back home and have some time to herself. She just hopes Castle will understand. She finishes her shower; drying off and quickly getting dressed. She exits the bathroom to find him in his bedroom waiting for her.

As he approaches Kate to wrap his arms around her; he can tell right away that something is off. He stops himself before asking "Hey is everything alright?"

Her focus is on the floor, she can't even look him in the eyes. She is stalling and she knows it… but what is she supposed to say to him. After everything she has put him through, she doesn't want him to think she has changed her mind or running from him. She just needs the day to get through this. She is brought back by him calling her name.

"Kate, please look at me." When she finally lifts her head focusing on him… he can see it; the pain and grief. He can tell she is somewhat freaking out and wants make her understand that it is okay. He knows that she is a strong, independent woman and needs space to work things out on her own. This is one of the things that he loves about her. He continues "it's okay, I can tell right now that you need some space. I'm fine with that… we had two wonderful days and we are taking this slow."

She is surprised by his response, but should have known he can read her well and knows just what she needs. Giving him a small smile she wraps him in a hug relying "I'm so sorry Rick, I'm not sure what happened." She goes on to continue but he stops her placing a finger on her lips.

"There is no apology necessary" he then leans down placing a simple kiss on her lips adding "I love you."

She responds back "Thanks, I love you too."

Smiling down at her he continues "Lets gather you things together and I'll walk you down and have my car service take you home."

"Rick, I'm fine catching a cab home."

"I know you are, but I'll feel better knowing you got home safe and sound."

She pulls him back in for another kiss responding "I don't deserve you." He gives her a small laugh and a shake of his head gripping her hand in his as he leads her out of the loft. Once at the car he helps her in after one last kiss.

Kate looks up to him asking somewhat unsurely "I'll see you tomorrow than?"

Giving her a reassuring smile he replies "Until tomorrow detective."

Back in the loft his daughter comes down stairs finding him by himself. He sees the concern in her eyes as she asks "where's Kate?"

Wanting to be truthful to her, he answers "she went home."

Before he can continue she adds "Dad, you didn't do something wrong… did you?"

"No Alexis, everything is fine between the two of us. She just needed a day to herself."

He can see the worry slide off his daughter as she responds "good… that's good. I like her and think she is good for you. Just don't screw it up."

He has to laugh at this, trying to take offense; he replies "If I didn't know better I would think you like Kate more."

Laughing back at him she continues "Oh come on you know it's no contest; Kate wins."

He tries to grab and tickle her as she squeals, dodging him before making it back up to her room. He knows she is just messing with him but is glad that her relationship with Kate is growing. This is the first woman that he has been involved with that Alexis has taken a liking to.

He sighs, now he just needs to figure out how to spend the rest of today. He was hoping it involved a certain brunette, but like he told her he does understand. Finished with the latest Nikki Heat book and not in the mood to start jotting ideas down for the next… he decides a workout is in order.

_Beckett's Apartment_

She enters her apartment wondering what to do now? Why did this feeling have to come over her and ruin everything. Before her episode she was planning on spending the day doing whatever with Castle. She really didn't care what it was… just as long as they did it together. Sighing to herself she plops down on the couch. Her hands cover her face as her elbows rest on her knees taking a few relaxing breaths.

She knows she doesn't want to be alone and needs to talk this over with someone. Of course the first person that comes to mind is Castle, but she was the one who asked for space. She saw her father yesterday and as much as she wants their relationship to grow… this is not something she feels comfortable talking to him about. That only leaves one person; Lanie.

Picking up her phone she quickly scans her contacts until coming upon her number. She hits send and waits for the other end to pick up. It isn't long before she hears her best friend's voice (female friend that is).

"Hey Kate, you okay?"

"Yeah Lanie I'm fine. I was just calling to see if you could come over."

"You don't sound fine to me, you sure you're okay?"

Not wanting to get into this over the phone Kate quickly replies "Can you come over?"

"Whoa, Honey did something happen? Is it Castle? Cause if that boy did something else to you… I swear I will skin him."

Attempting to put a stop to Lanies' rant; Kate cuts in "Lanie, I just need to talk to my friend and I don't want it to be over the phone."

"Oh, okay Kate. I'm kind in the middle of something but I can be there around lunch time. I can stop and pick something up on my way."

"That sounds great, I'll see you soon."

Lanie arrives to hours later. Just looking at her friend, she can tell something is off. Kate says little as they make their way over to the kitchen to dish up their plates, grab a glass of wine and head over to the couch to eat.

"So honey, tell me what's going on that has you in this funk."

Taking a deep breath Kate gathers herself as she tells Lanie everything. From finding out about Castle's fight with Demming defending her honor; to going to his place Friday evening to apologize; the declarations of love between the two; spending the night with him; the awkward morning with Alexis and then the acceptance of his family; having lunch with her father and the Castle's; spending the day together just like a family; nearly having sex with him that night; having a family breakfast; and finally the grief and pain that washed over her and her need to leave.

By the time Kate is done, Lanies' head is spinning. She is having a hard time catching up to what Kate has told her. Her silence is starting to unnerve Beckett. Finally she starts "Wow, I did not see that coming."

"Is that all you can say… wow?"

"And what am I supposed to say?"

"I don't know Lanie… what would you do if it was you?"

"I would call writer boy and have him come over a.s.a.p. and then jump him as soon as her entered the door."

"That is not helping" she sighed.

"Kate, really I don't know why you seem so worked up. You didn't do anything wrong. Castle understood that it kind of got to you and you needed space. He wasn't angry. He told you he loved you and what be back at the precinct with you."

"Maybe you're right. Maybe I'm just overthinking what happened this morning. I mean I should be happy right. I have a rich, handsome boyfriend that loves me and his family accepts me."

Shaking her head at Kate, Lanie replies "that's cruel… now you're just rubbing it in my face."

"I know, I'm sorry; after thinking it over… I just couldn't help myself."

Lanie laughs and brings her friend in for a hug. "I'm glad we got it straightened out. When I leave go take a relaxing bath with a glass of wine and a good book."

"I will and thanks again."

As the evening rolls on, Kate does exactly that. She is feeling better and is glad she had Lanie to help her. She decides to get to bed early happy that she will have Rick back at her side. Unfortunately sleep will not come. The last two night wrapped up protectively in his hand were the best sleep she had in a long time. Missing it she tosses and turns thinking _what is wrong with her?_ Giving in she picks up her phone sending a quick text:

**Hey are you still awake?**

His reply is almost instantaneous:

**Yes, is everything okay?**

Happy that she didn't wake him she responds:

**Yes, I just need you… come over?**

She smiles as she reads his reply:

**On my way.**

**AN: Think this is a good place to stop. Needed some more Lanie/Kate time. I plan on the next chapter being the last. Warning it will contain some M rated situations. Thanks again for all the support.**


	9. Chapter 9

_Beckett's Apartment_

She smiles at his response. She doesn't know what she did to deserve him, but she counts her blessings. She quickly gets out of bed heading back to her living room counting the minutes until he gets here. Twenty minutes after their text message, she hears a knock on her door. She barely can keep her emotions in check as she makes her way to the entrance. Yes it was her choice for them to spend the day apart… one she has regretted.

As she opens the door her eyes lock on his and before she even knows what is happening she is in his arms and pulling his face towards hers where her lips lock onto his. The kiss is full of passion and in seconds they are pulling away from each other gasping for breath.

"So I take it you missed me" Castle says jokingly trying to lighten the sexual tension that is bursting between them after that kiss. But Kate decides she having none of it and after closing and locking her door she turns pulling him back to her. He tries once again to slow things down "Kate…Kate just wait a minute."

Separating she looks up at him… her eyes questioning him as to why he was stopping her. Feeling his need to explain he continues "Look, just this morning you seemed unsure about something and needed some space. Then you text me to come over and … and this is not what I was expecting when I got here."

She looks into his eyes when she begins "Rick, I'm sorry for this morning but I need you to know that it had nothing to do with our relationship. I'm sure about that… I know I want you… to be with you." She makes sure he is following her before she continues "this morning… what you saw my reaction of belonging to a family again. I know it must seem silly, but it's been years since I felt that way and… and it just took me back to when my mother was alive. I was just overcome with that feeling of grief again."

Pulling her into his arms he replies "Oh Kate, I don't think it's silly. You can tell me anything… you know that right?"

"Yes I do and I'm sorry I didn't say anything."

He leans down gentling placing a kiss on her lips before adding "Hey it's getting late and we both have to be at the precinct in the morning." Taking her hand in his, leading her back towards her bedroom he continues "let's go get some sleep."

Entering her bedroom Kate removes her hand from his …apologizing as she points to the bathroom. "I uh just need to take care of something." He smiles at her waving for her to go ahead as he heads to his side of the bed. He quickly pulls off his t-shirt and slides off his shorts leaving him just in his boxers. He hears the bathroom door open and turns soon becoming frozen at the sight before him. There standing before him is Kate wearing nothing more than a black Teddy smiling at him seductively.

**AN: Warning – M rated content ahead.**

Stumbling with his words he responds "I… I uh thought we were going to sleep?" Looking at him hungrily she confidentially sashays over to him. He is at a total loss as she doesn't stop until she has invaded his personal space and her oh so hot body is up against his. She wraps her arms around his neck and replies "We will, but first I don't want to wait any longer. I want you right know." She pulls his lips back to hers the kiss reheating their passions; his arms sliding down her back slipping underneath her teddy as he goes to grab her ass. And oh my God… he discovers she isn't wearing anything underneath.

It isn't long until he feels her arms being removed from his neck, making their way to the waist band of his boxers. Wanting to move this forward she tugs on them sliding them down his legs to his feet. She can't help herself she takes a step back admiring him. Her eyes start at his strong muscular legs; up to his um large… fully erect manhood, continuing over his well-defined abs and torso, finally to the smirk covering his face. "Like what you see" he asks? She nods as she moves back to him forcing him onto her bed. Mounting him she continues to devour his lips as she positions her folds around his shaft sliding back and forth over him.

He moans as she picks up the pace enjoying the feeling. "Fuck Kate if you keep this up… I'm not going to be able to last." She smiles down at him and then in one swift motion she reaches down pulling the teddy up over her body and tossing it. This is the first time he has seen her naked (he was honest when he told her he didn't see anything during the Dunn case) and it leaves him breathless. As she continues to grind her core up and down over him his hands make their way gently up over her tone stomach and cup her perfect breasts. Her nipples harden under his touch as he slips them between has fingers.

He follows this up as he leans forward taking one in his mouth sucking on it. She can take no more and stops her grinding, positioning his tip at her entrance. Just as she is about to lower herself he stops her. She thinks to herself no not again… but then he voices calm her "I uh don't have anything with me."

Quickly she replies "clean and on the pill" and lets out a moan as she lowers herself down onto him. He fills her and she almost comes right then and there. It feels so good and it's been so long. She fights it off wanting it to last as they eventually find their rhythm. Soon their pace begins to quicken and her nails start digging into his chest. She can't hold it off any longer as she cries out his name in the greatest orgasm she has ever experienced. He continues to thrust into her as she rides it out before he follows her with an "I love you."

Spent and satiated, she remains laying on him trying to regain her composure. She can feel his heart beat matching hers. She looks up to him saying "that has incredible." He smiles down to her replying "Yeah… yeah it was and you were right I really had no idea."

She kisses him followed with an "I love you too."

After some time they reposition themselves. He is now spooning her, his left arm draped over her body protectively. She can get used to this she says to herself as sleep overcomes them.

Hours later she awakens looking over at her clock seeing it was only 4 am, she still has some time before needs to get up. She snuggles back into Castle and that is when she finds that something is also awake. She knows she should let him sleep… but she can't help it. Thinking back on their activities the night before, she is overcome with desire. She turns around and begins placing kisses over his lips… needing him to wake up.

His eyes shoot open and look up to find her hover over him. "Kate" he asks sleepily?"

She leans down and kisses him again while answering "Rick, I need you… now." She pulls the covers off getting ready to straddle him as he comes to his senses. He grabs her flipping her over so he is now on top. Before she can say anything he replies "you got to be on top last time." She smiles up at him then quickly grabs him placing him at her entrance. As he slides himself in she wraps her legs around his waist bringing him as close to her as possible. They start off moving slowly… just enjoying the sensation of being together. As their passion picks up so does their pace. It isn't long before he feels her biting down on his shoulder as he drives her over the edge. The thrill of her making him causes him to follow her.

She is getting ready for work when round three takes place in the shower. Driving him back to the loft she still can't believe how far they have come in a short amount of time. It was just Friday that he was pretty much out of her life. Now, not only does she have him back but also he is hers in every way possible. Looking over at him smiling she can tell he is feeling the same. As they arrive she places a hand on his chest stopping him from kissing her.

Seeing his hurt expression she starts "Rick um there is something we need to talk about before you come to the precinct."

"Okay" he slowly replies.

"You know how I feel about you… I love you, but can we keep this between us for now?"

"Hey, that's fine. Really Kate like I said before we can go at any pace you want to just as long as I am with you."

"Thanks Rick."

_12__th__ Precinct_

Detectives Esposito and Ryan exit the elevator to the homicide floor finding their boss already at her desk starting on paperwork. "Morning boss" they reply as they pass her heading towards their desks.

Looking up she responds "Morning boys" before focusing back on her work.

They continue to watch her surprised by the lack of a certain writer not sitting next to her. They both thought that once she found out about Castle defending her honor with Demming, she would head over to his loft and straighten things out.

Esposito gets up making his way back over to her "So Beckett how was your weekend?"

Without even looking up she responds "Fine."

"Okay" he continues "anything interesting happen?"

Ryan slowly makes his way over as he hears her reply "why, was something interesting supposed to happen?"

Ryan then cuts in "sorry Beckett, we just thought that Castle would be here today."

Neither of them heard the elevator ding on noticed the man in question making his way over to them. They are startled when they hear his voice answering them "Fellows."

They turn quickly to face him missing the smile that lights up on Kate's face. Ryan starts "Castle you're back."

"Indeed I am" he replies as he hands Beckett her coffee and bear claw.

Esposito kicks in "Dam Bro we missed you" clapping a hand on his back and continuing "It's good to have you back."

"It's good to be back, Espo."

Ryan then adds "The fact that you are here and brought Beckett coffee… I take it you two talked and made up."

Smiling over at Kate he replied "Yeah you can say that" causing Beckett to blush slightly. Not wanting to attract too much attention to them he turns back to the boys with "So fill me in with what I missed."

Taking his customary seat next to Beckett, the boys begin to fill him in on what happened while he was gone. What no one noticed was the couple holding hands the whole time under the desk.

**AN: So there you have it. I know some have expressed an interest in me continuing with this story. Sorry but I have others that I need to get back to plus others I want to start. Maybe down the line I'll do an epilogue. Thanks again for all the support.**


End file.
